


Melting

by deathtouchwlw (deathtouch)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Ice Cream, Long-Distance Relationship, Teasing, Tongues, Webcams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-29 09:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17805431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathtouch/pseuds/deathtouchwlw
Summary: Femfeb 2019 | MicroficAnon requested Mei/Tracer





	Melting

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd! all mistakes are my own.

“It’s melting,” Mei noticed, twisting her hand around to see the long line of creamy white ice cream dripping down over her fingers. She sounded unreasonably sad, as though this was the worst possible thing that could have happened and not an inevitability when taking ice cream out of the freezer.  
  
Lena couldn’t help but laugh. She sat up in her bed a little, a small bunk tucked away in a quiet corner of the Watchpoint. There was no one else here besides Winston, all other agents busy with missions and research. The barracks, meant to be shared by multiple people, were empty. She had the place all to herself.  
  
In the low light the screen of her data pad seemed to glow brilliantly. Mei, who was far away in Giza, came through with crystal clarity. She was dressed in only a white tank top with her lengthy black hair pulled up into a messy bun. In an effort to keep cool in the hot, arid climate she was voraciously consuming ice cream. Or popsicles. On every video call she made to Lena, she was eating one of the other.  
  
“You can call me back if you need to eat, love.” Lena told her, but her heart ached a little at the idea of ending the call.  
  
They had been away from each other for nearly a month, now. Due to some kind of bad luck, they just kept missing each other. Lena kept getting pulled away for different missions, bouncing around from Numbani to London to Rio De Janeiro and back again to Gibraltar. Mei kept taking up different research opportunities. A few weeks spent in the cold and snow of Volskaya and now the oppressively hot Giza Plateau.  
  
Lena missed her almost desperately. She missed having something soft and warm to cuddle at night, even if cramming into a tight bunk together wasn’t always comfortable. She missed the way Mei smelled, her strawberry scented shampoo and the peppermint of her toothpaste. She missed having someone to hold hands with and eat breakfast with. She missed being kissed and touched and held.  
  
“No, I don’t want to hang up until I have to!” Mei insisted on the other end of the video call.  
  
She made quick work of licking up the backs of her fingers, cleaning the melted ice cream away with her tongue. Concentration focused elsewhere, she failed to aim her tablet in a way that put her fully in frame and Lena got a skewed view of Mei’s pink, wet tongue as it worked.  
  
Lena groaned out loud. It had been a month since she had gotten any. Just about anything got her excited, even innocent stuff like a razor commercial with a woman shaving her legs. She’d been watching the TV, minding her own business, and then the thought came unbidden; how eager she was to be between a pair of legs like those. The lewd workings of Mei’s mouth were decidedly less innocent.  
  
“Mei-Ling, you’re killing me.” Lena said to her.  
  
“Huh?” The angle of video straightened out a bit, Mei’s cute face back in dead center. “Me?”  
  
“Yes you,” Lena laughed. “Like you don’t know what you’re doing with that tongue.”  
  
A devilishly devious look crossed Mei’s features. The same look she got whenever she was about to do something especially mischievous. Despite what some people might think of her - esteemed scientist and researcher, survivor against all odds, kind-hearted and optimistic - she was actually kind of a scoundrel. She loved causing trouble. Lena knew from first-hand experience.  
  
“This tongue?” Mei asked teasingly. She licked up the slowly melting swirl of ice cream, sensual and slow. She made a show of it, gathering white ice cream on her tongue and moaning low.  
  
Lena slapped a hand to her face to hide its sudden burst of bright red blushing. She peaked through her fingers to watch as Mei licked her pink lips turning them glistening wet. She went back for more ice cream, licking again, as erotic as the first time... if not more.  
  
“Mei, please.”  
  
“Please what?” Mei asked innocently, batting her lashes.  
  
“Please stop torturing me when you’re so far away and I can’t have that tongue on me for real.” Lena groaned.  
  
“Aw,” Mei softened a little. She held the ice cream out of frame and leaned into the camera making a cute kissy face. “Just a few more days. I promise I’ll see you soon. And then I’ll have something much better to lick than melted ice cream!”  
  
Lena was just about offer up her own clever reply, keep the flirting going a little, but she heard the sound of a message tone. Mei got serious all of a sudden, moving her glasses up her face by scrunching her nose. She squinted at what was clearly an alert at the top of the screen.  
  
“Oh no, I have to go.” She said sadly.  
  
Lena’s heart sank a little, but she understood. There was work to be done. Besides, Mei was right. They would be seeing each other soon.  
  
“S’alright, love. I have to go take a cold shower anyway,” Lena told her, only half joking.  
  
They said their goodbyes, made promises to call one another as soon as they could, smooched the self-facing cameras on their tablets the appropriate number of times, and ended with fond, heart-felt ‘I Love You’s.  
  
Lena didn’t end up going to take a shower though. With the barracks all to herself, she made use of the privacy she had, awarding herself a little... alone time. She thought of Mei, and her pink tongue, and sincerely regretted not having the wherewithal to screen record that seductive show as it was happening.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm taking femslash february suggestions year round  
> send requests or prompts ➝ [here](https://curiouscat.me/deathtouch)  
> femfeb '19 masterpost ➝ [here](http://deathtouch.tumblr.com/post/182484342728)  
> follow me on twitter ➝ [here](https://twitter.com/deathtouchxx)  
> thanks for reading ✩°｡⋆


End file.
